far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Tiber
The planet Tiber (/ˈtaɪbər/) lies within the centre of the core of the Empire and is one of two habitable planets within Planetary Star System designation #0406, or Alvero in the Imperial Standard Nomenclature. Alvero is a largely empty system consisting of two planets, Tiber and Aomori, two separate asteroid belts, the Udzha belt and the Moreux cluster. The only other signs of human habitation are the Imperial Space Station Platte and the heavily used refueling station of Bhor 6. House Eridanus, who control the planetary government, has given the planet the moniker Tiber "The Jewel of the Empire." The origins of the name Tiber have been lost to time and history. Some claim it comes from a grand king or emperor of an ambitious and world-spanning empire. Were the Eridani a different kind of people one would expect this to give them dreams and pretensions of Imperial glory; however, the Eridani people rarely desire such accolades and instead prefer to be trusted advisors and administrators of the Imperial Exchequer and Administration. Another theory is that the name comes from an ancient and important Terran river; though many disregard this as fancy born of the Eridani’s own fascination of the rivers of their homeworld, a feature that has influenced much in their culture and speech. The planet Tiber resides within the perfect habitable ring of the system and as such has developed a climate and atmosphere that is exemplarily suited for human habitation. The climate across much of the planet is warm and tropical with a few cooler areas found at the poles and on the few mountainous peaks. The topography of the world is not overly unique consisting of a few large continents divided by a number of large oceans. Each of these oceans is dotted by sandy tropical islands that serve as popular vacation destinations, each owned and operated by enterprising Eridani noble families. Each of the continents is notable for its high number of rivers that twist and wind through the land. Early inhabitants used these rivers for trade, food, and as a lifeblood. This reliance on the rivers further ingrained the importance of water and the flow of the necessities of life as an important facet of Eridani culture. The beauty of the planet and its many islands, oceans, and coastlines has attracted the attention of many and is home to billions of loyal imperial families from lowly serfs that inhabit the megatowers of Tiber’s cities to the vast sprawling royal estates of the Eridani nobility. Tiber serves as the trade hub and home headquarters of House Eridanus and as such is often a bustling metropolis of a planet with the comings and goings of numerous trade ships. The spaceports found on nearly every continent rarely sleep with ships coming and going at all hours carrying crew, supplies, trade goods, ambassadors, and luxuries from all across the empire and destined to every location under the Imperial reign. The offices of the Eridani headquarters are located here and serve as the treasurers and financial auditors of the empire. The people of Tiber work hard to maintain the bureaucratic efficiency and pay the highest taxes of any people within the Empire. Their taxes, however, do not disappear into the nebulous void that rivals of the Eridani would have one believe, but instead are fed back into the public works of the entire planet. Universal free healthcare upon Tiber is the best of the entire empire and none are turned away for any reason, illness, or injury. Public transportation is handled with excellent care and is updated regularly and evenly across the entire world. All trains, ships, skycraft, and other forms of transportation are provided by these taxes from the offices of the Trilliant Ring. One of the most striking things about the Eridani homeworld is the architecture of the Eridani themselves. Historians of ancient Terra have compared it to a mixture of the towering monolithic buildings of ancient Dubai and the grand architecture of the noble Venetian Republic of whom little remains. These constructions are commonly built with a special obsidian-like stone and dark metals. Many of these are built into grandiose and opulent structures. Most of the House Eridanus offices and meeting halls are marked by the striking black structures with accents of silvers and golds and glass. The streets of Tiber’s many vasts cities are a maze of twisting and flowing paths that often form into spirals similar to the waters of the planets many rivers. These streets are connected as they spiral outwards by flyways that connected the various twisting branches. Visitors often find themselves lost and confused as they attempt to navigate these pathways, often stumbling into many of the more exotic and enticing shops, betting halls, and other tourist traps common to the entrepreneurial practice of House Eridanus.